The Willing
by Residual-Infatuations
Summary: "You ready to die tonight?" I heard him say. I sighed. "Sure, why not?" He hesitated. "Shit man, are you OK?"
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy, R&R please.

* * *

Chapter 1: I Have Nothing;

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. For months I had to watch my mother lay unconscious in bed. Lifeless; Hooked up to machines she couldn't live without. She did this for me, she chose to fight and put herself through all these shitty treatments. Just for my sake; because that is... was the kind of mother she was. Knowing the treatments wouldn't work. She gave me as much time as she could. Even if it was just for her to lay in a hospital bed in a comatose state. I had to be strong; today was the day that I would be taking my mother off of life support. Her hair had fallen out long before the chemo therapy. The color had drained from her skin, sunken bags sat under her eyes. She was practically a skeleton, her skin so delicate. The lightest touch and it'd split open. This is the true face of what chemo does to those with stage four cancer.

Not a happy ending, just false hope. The treatment left us broke. It left me broke. For a split second I'd forgotten I was alone now. The last of our money went to her life support. I had to drop out of college because I couldn't pay the tuition. The car had been reposed, the bank repossessed the shrine. I was dirt poor, homeless, motherless... Stupid throat cancer, it ruined everything. I buried my hands into my palms, holding back my tears. I shouldn't have let her smoke all those cigarettes. This was all my fault, all she'd ever did was take care of me; and I couldn't even return the favor. I was a shitty excuse for a daughter. The clicking of heels against the floor pulled me put of my thoughts.

"Miss Higarashi. It's time."

Exhaling deeply, I stood up walking over to my mother. Placing a soft kiss on her temple, I pulled the plug. My heart stopped when I heard the machine flat line, indicating her heart was no longer beating. Her chest fell and didn't rise again.

"Your mother wanted her body to be donated to science." The nurse said handing me a pen and clipboard.

I felt the tears starting to sting my eyes. I snatched the pen out of her hand, then signed my name. Handing them back over to her I grabbed my bag, and ran like hell. I needed to get out of there. I ran through the halls, pushing the staff out of the way. I ignored their irrelevant shouts. Finally making it to the elevator. I slammed the button over and over till it had finally arrived. I threw myself into the elevator. I sunk down to the floor, I broke down. The tears flowed down my cheeks freely. An inhuman sound came from within me. I was broken; Wiping my tears, I picked myself up and walked out as if nothing had happened.

The cold winter air caused me to shiver. I'd better get use to it, I had no where else to go. Maybe if I was lucky, I wouldn't make it through the night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy, RR please.

* * *

Chapter 2: Inuyasha

I wandered aimlessly. Going wherever my feet would take me. I'd managed to as far as the down town slums of Tokyo. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. Walking past an alley way, something caught my attention. A shuffling sound down at the end. As I walked in, the sound became louder the closer I got. It was dark, so it was a little difficult to see. Whatever it was, was hunched over digging through the garbage can. My foot bumped into a can, the strange figures head snapped towards me. Its amber eyes glowing in the dark. The figured stalked towards me, eyes wide. A cold object pressed against my forehead. I didn't need to see, to know exactly what it was. He moved the barrel of the gun right in front of my eye.

"You ready to die tonight?" I heard him say.

I sighed, relaxing. "Sure, why not?"

He hesitated. "Shit man, are you OK?"

I scowled. "What kind of killer are you supposed to be?"

"It's not like that." He picked up then gun placing it in my hands. "See, it's just a joke. I spray painted a toy gun black."

"Oh, I see." I tossed it aside. "Thanks for wasting my time."

I spun around on my heels, walking away from him as fast as I could. Maybe I'd have better luck walking into traffic.

"Wait a second!" He ran in front of me, stepping into the light. I'd never seen anyone like him before. Long silver tresses, eyes that resembled molten gold. Two small fangs that shown when he spoke... and a pair of fury ears that sat right on top of his head.

He held his hand out to me. "Hi. I'm Inuyasha."

"I'm in a hurry. Out of my way hanyou."

"In a hurry to what? Die? "

I stayed silent.

" Oh, and calling me a hanyou won't do a damn thing. My skin is thicker than that. I just want to help."

I balled up my fists, pressing my nails into my palms.

"Listen. I don't want, nor do I need your help. I just want to go."

He still refused to move out of my way.

"Where do you want to go? Someone who is so eager to die, and walks through dark alleys in the dead of night. Has nowhere to go."

"I don't want your help." Disregarding what he'd said.

"Listen, I have a place for you to stay."

"Why should I trust you?"

"If I wanted to, I could've taken advantage of you a long time ago."

He was right.

"Fine."

"Alright, follow me."

I watched him he made his way to a really expensive looking car. I followed him slipping into the passenger seat. Be revved up the engine, and began the dive to wherever. Before I knew it, my eyes got heavy and heavier until I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome

I felt a hard shove on my shoulder.

"C'mon get up, we're here."

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours. Now hurry up."

Still groggy I slipped out of the passenger seat, stumbling behind him. He sped up, I tried my best to keep up trudging through the thick snow. It felt like I'd been walking for hours. How far was this fucking place anyways? My feet were screaming and I was about to drop dead from how tired I was. I dropped to my knees not wanting to walk anymore.

"I give up I can't walk anymore."

"What? Why? Just get up, we're almost there."

I rolled onto my back. "No I'm done."

"Fine. Be that way."

He dug his arms underneath me, getting snow on himself in the process. Scooping me up, he held me close to his chest. "You're a brat, you know that?"

"You wanted to help me remember?"

"Yea yea, whatever."

I relaxed in his arms. He smelled of cinnamon and cigarettes. It was a weird smell, but comforting.

"Don't worry. We're going to fix you."

"Excuse me? I don't need-"

"We're here." He said cutting me off.

He kicked the door with his foot.

"COMING!" I heard a voice on the inside say.

The door swung open. A man standing behind it, his skin was sun kissed. His hair had been placed in a high ponytail. With eyes as blue as the ocean and... a tail wagging behind him.

"Oh look it's the mutt, and it brought home a pet."

"Who the hell are you calling a pet, you flea bitten dog." I shot back, before Inuyasha even had the chance.

It looked like he was taken back by what I'd said. He wasn't expecting something so rude, to come out of something so tiny... Inuyasha brushed right by him, kicking off his shoes. He walked me into what seemed to be a den, and sat me on the couch. It was really fancy, not the cheap shit you'd get at the ninety-nine cent store either. The high end stuff, stuff that I'd have to sell my soul just to buy. The silence was uncomfortable, Inuyasha had been staring at his phone for the last thirty minutes, texting some mystery person. Is this how he so called wanted to help me? I finally heard footsteps coming down the stairs. One by one, they all filled into the den, sitting, forming a circle. They all just stared at me. So what did I do? Stared right back.

The first girl, looked a lot like me. In a boring flat kind of way, flat hair, flat chest, etc. Her eyes looked so dark and empty. The second girl, had warm brown eyes, with Sandy brown hair to match. But her smile was as fake as ever. Then, there was the dog I'd met at the door, he was giving me the ice grill. The last guy... he was staring more at my chest than anywhere else.

"So. Anyone want to tell me why the hell you're all looking at me?" Silence. "What? No response? Fine. I'm leaving, I'll crawl my way back if I have to."

Before I was even able to take a step towards the door. A figure towered over me.

"Sit."

His voice was deep, it sent a shiver down my spine. I looked up... and it was Inuyasha's face, but better. Except this one had pointed ears, magenta stripes under his cheeks. Along with a crescent moon the adorned his forehead.

"If I don't?"

"You will be free to leave. However, you will most likely freeze to death walking back to the city. As you can see, we are in the middle of nowhere."

"Then maybe I should go." I said staring out the window.

"Hn. It seems you were right Inuyasha."

"Yup, she's broken. She needs you to fix her."

''Fix me?! I don't need to be fixed I am fine the way I am!"

He tilted my chin upward, we were face to face.

"If you are indeed fine. Then why do you want to die?"

I had nothing to say. He let my chin go.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Hn. You are no longer allowed to leave."

"Excuse me?! Like hell I am."

As if on cue, everyone blocked the doorway. He approached me, I backed away till I found my back against the wall.

"What are you going to do kill me?"

He traipsed towards me, trapping me between his arms.

"No. I'm going to make you live."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome

I scoffed. "You're going to make me want to live? That's the corniest thing I've ever heard. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now."

As soon as I turned around I saw everyone blocking the front door.

I turned back to him. "This isn't funny. Let me out."

Ignoring what I had said. He threw me over his shoulder, carrying me upstairs. I tried to wriggle free but the man was made of steel. His arm wasn't going to budge. He turned the corner, walking to the end of the hallway. Opening the door, he walked in throwing me on the bed.

I glanced around the room, it was as plain as plain gets. The floors, the walls, there weren't even any windows. The sheets on the bed had been stripped. I watched him pull out his phone sending a text. Moments later a short imp man came running down the hall into the room. He handing him a screwdriver.

"That will be all jaken."

The imp of a man nodded , leaving the room. I watched as the man they called Sesshomaru unscrew the ceiling fan.

"What? Am I supposed to hang myself with the non-existent sheets?"

He ignored me. He finally finished taking down the ceiling fan, placing it in the hallway. He opened the draw, pulling out a night gown.

"No panties?"

"Wouldn't want you stuffing them down your throat." He replied.

So he has a sense of humor.

"Ah, it speaks." I said.

I took the night gown out of his hand.

"Here is the bathroom." He said opening a door.

I slipped past him, trying to close the door, but he shoved his foot in the way.

"Leave the door open."

"What? Why?"

"You need to be watched." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

I peeled of my clothes and let me tell you, I smelled like hot garbage. I'd forgotten how many days it'd been since I had last showered. When your mother is wasting away in front of you, showering isn't on the list of things to get done. Next, I pulled the rubber band out of my hair. Trying to untangle the greasy mess I called hair. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Sesshomaru sitting in a chair right in front of the door, with his back turned to me. I guess I'd better start washing.

* * *

Turning off the water, I wrapped the towel around myself. I pulled the shower curtain aside stepping out onto the rug. Sesshomaru still hadn't moved. He'd been sitting in front of the bathroom door with his back to me. I stopped in front if the mirror, staring at my reflection. Water droplets hung from my lashes. Stray hairs clung to my wet face. The hot water had brought a little color back to my face; and it made me feel normal. Even if it was only for a second.

I slipped into the night gown, walking out of the bathroom.

"What now? You make me shower and keep me locked up in a room. You know, this is what happens before they kill the pretty girl in the movies."

"I see no pretty girl here." He said standing up.

"Very funny. Why do I have to stay in such a crappy room anyways?"

"Someone who's willing to throw their life away doesn't need nice things." He said, right before whistling.

Moments later, Kouga came running into the room.

"Watch her Kouga, and watch this one properly."

Kouga nodded.

I watched as Sesshomaru leave the room.

"Aww look, your master called and you came running." I taunted.

He ignored me, so I decided to taunt him some more.

"What did he mean by watch this one properly? Was there someone else in this room? Did you let her die?"

He growled at me. "Shut your mouth."

"Or what? You're not allowed to touch me. Your master told you not to. I bet you can't eat, sleep, or breath without his say so."

He slammed me against the wall, wrapping his hand around my throat. The last thing I saw was his bared fangs.

 _Yeah, just keep squeezing..._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Second chance

* * *

I was covered in darkness. It was soft and warm. Is this what being dead feels like. Not as bad as I thought.

"That was incredibly stupid." A voice said.

"Sesshomaru?!" I sat up, a thick blanket falling off of me. I was naked, I folded my hands covering my chest.

"Why am I always ending up in your bed?"

"Do not change the subject."

"I'm not, I'm just asking a simple question is all."

"Hn, I see. So then I shall ask one. Why do you want to die so badly?"

"I died." I said, ignoring his question.

"Yes. Yes, you did."

"Then why am I here? Is this supposed to be hell or something?"

"No you idiot. You have this to thank." He said hold up an old rusty sword. "This, is Tensaiga. I can use it to bring someone back from the dead. Only once, so don't waste the life that I've graciously given you."

"I thought you were supposed to make me live. Trying to go back on your word Sesshomaru."

He walked over to me, sitting down on the bed. "I intend to keep my word. When I'm done with you, suicide will be the farthest thing from you mind."

"Oh my, Sesshomaru what are you implying? Are you going to take advantage of little old me?"

He chuckled. "Not even in your dreams human."

I scoffed. "Well fuck you too then."

"From now on, I will watch you 24/7. You go nowhere without me, and do nothing without me. Understand."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Apparently you do." He said tossing a bag next to me. I peeked inside, it held one outfit, stingy much.

"Oh hey look at that, I got panties this time. Are you sure about this?"

"I am, because as I said I will be watching you from now on. Come, you need to shower before we go out."

"Out?"

"Just go to the bathroom."

"Fine."

I slid off the bed, wrapping the sheet around me. I walked over to him, damn near tripping over the long train of sheet. I peeked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. It was huge, it looked like a traditional Japanese bathhouse. A giant spring sat in the middle of it all.

"Shy all of a sudden?"

I raised a brow at him. "Oh please." I dropped the sheet. Walking straight into spring/bathtub thingy. I sat right into the middle, submerging myself into the water shoulders deep. I couldn't believe I let him see me naked like that. At least the water felt nice, it scalded my skin, but not to the point where my skin burned. It just left a tingling sensation on my skin. I leaned my head back, letting my hair soak up the scented water. I could hear him wading through the water, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I slapped his hand away. "HEY! The hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Washing your back."

"I didn't ask."

"Fine." He said, laying back, closing his eyes.

I watched his chest rise and fall. I couldn't deny how incredibly sexy he was. Bossy, and a dick, but still sexy. It only took a second before my mind started to wonder. To the bottom half, I instantly felt a sensation between my legs. What the hell is wrong with me, I mentally slapped myself.

"I can smell it on you." The deepness of his voice caught me off guard.

"What are you talking about?"

I could feel my heart pounding.

"Your arousal. I can smell it on you."

I almost stopped breathing when he said that. I wish I had stopped breathing when he said that.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

He stood straight up, the water stopping at his knees. I saw him, and I mean... all of him.

"Oh god!" I said covering my eyes.

"Come, we're going out."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I said peaking as he walked away.

* * *

I was sitting in the passenger seat, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. I was quiet for most of the ride, staring at the water under the bridge. Wondering what'd it'd be like to jump right off and escape, leave it all behind. He hadn't said one word the entire time. I noticed the more he drove, the more familiar everything started to the car came to a halt.

"Why are we here? Is this supposed to be some kind of joke for you?"

"You need to see it."

"I don't want to be here, unlock the door. I WANT OUT. NOW."

"You are going to face this Kagome."

"I never wanted to see the shrine again." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"This is your home." He said.

"It was my home. It's not anymore."

"Humor me."

"Fine."

He unlocked the door, and let me out. As much as I wanted to run, I didn't. I trekked up the stairs, right behind him. We finally made it to the top, but something was wrong. I ran up to the door, the keep out tape was gone.

"Sesshomaru, what is this?"

I turned to him, staring at what he held in his hand. I could feel my eyes starting to sting. My throat got all dry. Dammit... I was crying. There was a feeling in my chest that I hadn't felt in a long time. It was happiness. He placed the two items in my hand. I stared at the key, I unrolled the paper even though I already knew what it was. It was a deed, the deed to a house. Not just any house... my house...my home. I broke down, dropping to my knees. Clutching them to my chest. I was breathing so hard and the tears wouldn't stop coming; but it felt so good.

"Why can't I stop crying?" I asked between sobs.

He tilted my chin upwards. "You're living Kagome and this, is only the beginning."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, review


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Step two

I was staring at the ceiling of my old room. Smelling the quilt my mother knitted for me when I was younger. It still smelled like the vanilla detergent my mother used to use. I smiled to myself, old memories flooding my mind. Birthdays, graduations... they were all swirling around my mind but. I instantly got depressed because that's all they are now. Just memories, that newfound happiness was replaced with bitterness and sorrow. I laid flat on my back, fighting the tears. Not letting one drop.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people Sesshomaru. It's annoying."

"Weren't you just happy? What happened?"

"I had a momentary lapse of weakness."

he sighed. "Would it make it better if I told you you'd start living here again?"

I looked at him shocked. I didn't know what to say.

"Of course I will be staying here with you."

I scoffed. "I knew there was a catch."

I watched him make his way over, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"You're going back to school."

"Come again?"

"You will be enrolled back into school in the next two weeks."

I shook my head. "I can't afford that Sesshomaru."

"I can."

"What are you, my fairy god mother? Why are you doing this for me? You don't even know me. I don't want your pity. You didn't have to buy the shrine. I'll pay you back for it... someday."

He had a stoic look on his face. "I do not do these things out of pity. You humans throw your life away without a second thought. Your kind's life span is pitifully short, and yet you still choose to throw it away instead of making it work. You're a sad and pathetic race, you should be grateful for what I've done for you."

He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Whatever."

I rolled onto my side cuddling my quilt. I felt sleepy all of a sudden. I closed my eyes, letting it take over me.

* * *

I stretched my limbs finally getting out of bed. I looked out the window, it was dark outside. I didn't know what time it was. Knowing how I am, three days have probably passed. I shuffled to the door, opening it, I peeked out. The house was completely dark, not one light was on. Did I really piss him off to the point where he left me alone? I walked down the hallway, the annoying floorboards creaking every step of the way. I slid down the railing, the way I use to back in the good old days.

I walked into the living room, flipping the light switch on, and there he was. Sitting on the couch in all his douchebag glory.

"I hope you don't expect me to apologize."

"Her name was Rin."

I was confused. "What?" I asked, sitting across from him.

"My wife and I adopted her when she was seven. She didn't speak much, but we loved her anyways. Six perfect years we had with her, but that seventh year is when it had all changed. Rin had been bullied severely her freshman year of high school. I didn't know about it till it was too late. I was a workaholic back then. I wasn't there for her like I should have been. The children at that school bullied her to the point where she had to take her own life. I had to come home and find my wife covered in blood, holding our 14 year old daughters lifeless body. Her eyes glazed over, her wrists slit so deep we could see the bone."

"Sesshomaru I'm-"

"I don't do what I do out of pity."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Origins

* * *

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. All I could do was stare.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "What... what happened to your wife, if you don't mind me asking?"

Since when was I so polite?

"The day after Rin's funeral, she left and I haven't seen her since then. It's been three years."

I felt like shit now. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No. You didn't know. Now you do, so do me a favor and tone your shit down I'm trying to help you."

I bit my tongue, he's had it rough, and he was trying to help. So I let that slide.

"Can I know what happened to the others?"

"That's confidential." He said.

"Please."

"Prepare yourself for what you're about to hear.. Sango's father and brother were killed in a mugging gone wrong. I found her at a bar literally drinking herself to the point where she passed out, and instead of helping her. Men surrounded her and sexually assaulted her. I had to drive her to a hospital to get her stomach pumped. Kikyo... is the daughter of a woman who worked for me. She was being raped by her stepfather since she was fifteen. Her mother knew. Her mother came home and found her in her room with an empty bottle of pills laying next her. She called me instead of the police. I got Kikyo to the hospital in tine, and I had them both throw in jail. Should I go on?"

"I... yes. Keep going." I hung on his every word. I was disgusted by what happened to them, but I needed to know more.

He nodded. "When Kouga was 4 his parents abandoned him. He wandered into a forest where a pack of wolves took over. They raised him as their own up till the age of fifteen. The wolves were killed during hunting season. It ruined him, he tried jumping off the ledge of my building. He's been with me for the last six years."

"Where did you send him?" I interjected.

"He's with a colleague of mine, who is a therapist. He needs to speak to someone. I've done all that I can for him. It was time for him to move one."

I nodded. "Could you... go on."

"Miroku... was the worst case I've ever dealt with. I found him in an ally way, naked. Broken bones, bruises, cuts all over his body... he was bleeding from his anus. I took care of him myself. He wouldn't eat or bathe, he barely slept. I had to force feed him just to keep him alive. Most days he'd just lay in the bed, defecating where he slept. Till this day he hasn't told me what happened that night. He's given up on life completely. They're all being taken care of. Hopefully the'll be able to recover. However, I'm some be can't be fixed" He hung his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. I took his hand in mine.

"I'll tone down my shit okay?"

He laughed, it's the first time I'd ever seen his mask off. I wiped his tear away, hugging him afterword's. I didn't know what was coming over me, but all I knew was that I had to comfort him. I was surprised he hugged me back. I pulled away from him and we locked eyed eyes. My heart almost stopped, when he cupped my face. He was inching closer by the second. He pressed his lips to mine roughly, but it was soft at the same time. I felt him nibbling and suckling at my bottom lip. It felt so good... but, I just couldn't. I pushed him away.

"What the hell Sesshomaru!?"

He ran his hands over his face. "I'm sorry I-"

"What happened to _not even in your dreams human_?"

"I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't help myself."

"You can't just do things like kiss people." I told him.

He shrugged. "It was just a kiss; I don't see what the problem is."

"IT WAS MY FIRST KISS!"

Shock was plastered all over his face. "Kagome, have you never-"

I felt a blush creep across my cheeks.

"No, I just... it just never happened. I just haven't found the one."

He laughed. The bastard was laughing at me.

"This isn't funny!"

He walked over to me, trapping me against the wall. "My apologies." He bent over nuzzling my neck. I could feel him breathing me in. He left a trail of kisses from my earlobe down to my collarbone. I leaned my head back bearing my neck, giving him more room. My entire body felt hot, I have to admit it but I wanted him to take me right there. God I was such a slut, ready to give my virginity to a man I didn't know. Then suddenly he pulled away and headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight Kagome."

I was stuck on stupid, staring into space.

"What. The. Fuck."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, review


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Points.

I was sitting on my bedroom floor. Trying to figure what the hell just happened. It's like I was in the twilight zone. This guy who only had 3 moods, douche, boring and angry. He stole my first kiss, then practically sexed me up against a wall. No, screw this. I practically ran out of my room down the hallway, to where he was sleeping. I couldn't find the courage to knock. I didn't know whether if it was the fact that I was afraid that he'd kiss me again. Or the fact that I hadn't been in my mother's room, for as long as I can remember.

"Are you going to come in?"

So he wasn't sleeping. I pushed opened the door walking in. He hadn't touched a thing, nothing was out of place. He just sat there at the reading nook, looking out the window.

"Did you need something?" He asked not looking at me.

"You can't just go around kissing people Sesshomaru."

"If you were that upset. Wouldn't you be in your room, instead of here?"

He stood up walking towards me. I looked into his eyes as he towered over me.

"You should be thanking me. Experiencing your first kiss is a part of life."

"Thanking you? You egotistical douchébag. If I wanted to be kissed I would've asked."

He came closer, our noses inches apart. "Then ask."

I said nothing.

"I didn't think so. You're still a child."

"Child!? I'm a grown woman."

"Prove it to me."

"Fine. I will, but not here. Back in my room."

He followed me out of the room, into the hallway back to my room. My heart pounded harder and harder with each step I took.

"Nervous." He said.

I could hear the amusement in his voice. I turned my back to him, I tore my jeans off. Next my shirt, I turned to him. Looking him dead in the eyes. I couldn't help but notice... he looked shocked but that quickly disappeared. He looked over my naked body.

"Kagome-"

"What?! You said prove it to you right? So here I am." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Screw that, I wouldn't cry.

He grabbed the quilt throwing it over me.

"This is how far you would go to prove a point?"

"You called me out I had to prove you wrong."

"So, then what do you think about life?"

I scoffed. "It's a shitty waste of time. It's full of nothing but pain and hardship."

He sighed. "I see, and how far would you go to prove that point?"

"I don't know what you think you're getting at, but if you think I don't really want to die. You're an idiot."

"We'll see." He said exiting the room.

* * *

My entire room was filled with annoying sunshine. I was losing my mind; I didn't know whether he was trying to help me or play with me. It made me wonder whether or not he played with the other two girls like this. That must be it, he's just a sick pervert who gets off and preying on young girls, after spewing this crap about helping them how much you care is because of his dead adopted kid. I don't know if I ever have the guts to say that to his face though. Not because I was afraid but because wanted to take advantage of all the things he was doing for me right now. Yeah I still wanted to die but... I should still have fun first before I go right? I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

I rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom, for a very well needed shower. I filled the bath with hot water and bath salt. I sat down letting it swallow me up. I leaned back and there he was, in all his douchebag glory.

"Are you going to keep following me?"

"As I said before. You are not allowed to do anything without me."

"Allowed? What are you, my dad?"

"Kagome-"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

I scoffed. "Great."

"What happened to _toning your shit down?_ "

I rolled my eyes. "Fine I just won't say anything."

He chuckled. "That'd be an improvement. We'll have to go back to the house today, there are some things I need."

Suddenly there was a loud bang downstairs.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed review review review


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Past

"What the hell was that?" I quickly got out the tub. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me.

"Stay behind me." He said

"You don't have to tell me twice."

I followed him out of the bathroom, towards the staircase. Staying behind him the whole way. We crept down the staircase as quietly as we could. That's when I saw her, this mystery woman with ruby colored eyes. She looked so elegant, stuck up but still elegant. In her silk top and tight pencil skirt and very expensive looking handbag. Her skin was pale yet smooth. Her lips sporting only a clear gloss.

"Well what do we have here? We aren't even divorced yet and you're already with some other woman. A poor one at that."

"She someone I'm helping Kagura."

"Oh I see, another one of your projects." She sneered.

Sesshomaru "Kagura how did you find me and why are you here?"

"I've had Clarence following you for a while now."

"You had your driver follow me?"

I muffled a laugh.

"Well yes, Clarence is good at many things." She said smiling. "You see maru, I want a divorce."

I clung to Sesshomarus back, wanting to stay out of this conversation.

"You could have called my lawyers, yet you came here in person. What else, do you want Kagura?"

"I want Rin."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed review review review

(This was meant to be short.)


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: The truth.

Wait, did I just hear right, she was asking for her daughter. Her dead daughter.

"What is she talking about Sesshomaru?"

She laughed. "Kagura you didn't tell her? Go on, tell her about how you refuse to let go and put Rin to rest."

"Sesshomaru tell me what she's talking about now."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, but it's better if I show you."

Being in the car was unnerving, I could cut the tension with a knife. On top of that he made me sit in the backseat. The nerve of that prick. Yeah, that's his wife but they're estranged. She should be in the back not me. I was going to make this ride unbearable.

"NINETY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL. NINETY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER, TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND NINETY EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL. "

I could feel Kagura seething from the front seat, I noticed Sesshomaru smiling in the mirror. Suddenly he joined in. Which only fueled my terrible singing even more. Maybe this ride wouldn't be so bad after all.

Finally, after annoying Kagura for god knows how long. Wes arrived back at this god forsaken house. I watched as he handed Kagura the keys to the house. Wait for me upstairs, he said. She walked away swinging her boney hips from side to side.

"Kagome whatever happens here today, don't hate me for it. Just know I had a good reason."

I slowly nodded, but in the back of mind I knew if push came to shove, and something terrible was in that house. I'd run like hell, and not come back. I followed Sesshomaru into the house, passing the living room. I saw everyone sitting quietly, they wouldn't look me in the eyes. All but Kikyo, I'm not sure... but I could've sworn that I saw pity. My heart beat faster and faster as we climbed the staircase. Turning the corner, Kagura stood by the door tears welling up in her eyes. She hung he head low, bangs cascading over her eyes.

"Open it." She whispered.

Yet, Sesshomaru did not move.

"OPEN IT NOW." She shrieked.

Her face... was wild. Eyes wide, pupils dilated. Her pale tear stained face, twisted with pain. He moved then. Digging into his pocket, he fished out a key. He slowly pushed the key into the hole, turning the knob he pushed the door open. Kagura pushed passed him running into the room. She screamed. I pressed my back against the wall, sinking to the floor. I covered my ears with my hand. The dark aura flooded out of that room, I could hardly breathe. I desperately wanted to know what was in that room, but I was afraid that if I did... I wouldn't be able to handle it. There were a few more muffled screams... then nothing. Finally I built up enough courage, I peeked around the door frame, trying to see what is as going on but Sesshomaru blocked my view.

"NO! You let her see what you've done. Let her see how much of a monster you are."

He helped me off the ground, mouthing the words I'm sorry. He stepped to the side, letting me pass. My heart nearly stopped at the sight before me. Oh god this couldn't be Rin. I could feel the bile rising in my throat. Before I knew it I was hunched over the toilet, spilling my inside into the toilet.

"Kagome-"

"Don't you date come near me or I will turn you into ash. You're sick! There is no good reason for that. None!"

"Please just let me explain." He begged.

"Explain what Sesshomaru? That you're deranged? What kind and of man keeps his dead daughters body. Just to keep her brain hooked up to machines, just to keep it going. SHE'S SUFFERING... why can't you see that? Her body is decaying. Instead of laying her to rest. Instead you've chosen to seal off half of the room and turn it into a freezer. So you could put her on display. The hell is wrong with you."

"I did this to show them, to show people like you. What death really looks like? It isn't some sweet ending, the pain doesn't stop it just transfers to someone else that you'll leave behind. She's helped them see what they would've done to themselves if I didn't come along and help them."

"Help them? All you've done is scare them. You haven't help anyone, they're just afraid that if they do kill themselves. You'll put them on display right next to Rin. As a lesson to someone else. You say you want to help us, but you're the one who really needs help Sesshomaru. If Rin was able to, she'd tell you how much she hates you."

It had happened so fast, I almost didn't see it. My hand flew to my stinging cheek. He'd slapped me, the look on his face sowed that he had instantly regretted it... but it was too late. I pushed him, burning him with enough of my energy. To make sure he wouldn't follow me. I ran down the stairs and out of the house, and I kept running... and I didn't look back.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed review review review


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy, R&R please 💜

* * *

Chapter 11: **_7 Months Later._**

Two suicide attempts later; I kept knocking my head against my padded wall. I hadn't been allowed out in three weeks. I had headbutted one of the staff members. I obviously wasn't allowed near any sharp objects, so count that out. Plus I didn't eat. No matter what I tried, it always failed. Ever since I left that halfway house for rejects I've been trying to off myself. Found a bottle of pills on the street. I went home, and took them. Turns out, that they were just vitamins some stupid kid must have dropped. Second attempt I had wrapped a rope around my shower rod. I'm not that tall, and in my mind, it was high up enough so that I'm sure my neck would break. One thing I didn't count on was my shower rod snapping in half and me falling and slamming the back of my head onto the bathtub. In a really sick way it was kind of funny. I wouldn't be locked up in here if it hadn't been for my nosy ass neighbor. Who had come snooping around. She called the cops, and now I'm here. Seven months. Six months of being in solitude. Seven months of being force fed. Bathed and changed. I was sick of it all. This place just wanted to make me die even more. Why couldn't they just let me die? I wouldn't be missed. I have nothing or no one. I'm just one person.

The sound of the lock on my door turning pulled me out of my thoughts. The bright hallway light flooded my room, when the door opened. It nearly blinded me. Bertta, who's my nurse maid smiled at me. He was tall, but still a heavyset woman. She was balding, with an obscene neck tattoo. She was the worst thing about this place. She'd spit in my foot before forcing it down my throat. Run me cold baths... the cavity checks were the worst. As if I could get my hands on anything worth hiding.

"Today is your lucky day Higarashi. You're being released."

I stared at her, eyes wide and filled with shock.

"Don't you dare lie to me."

She smirked, showing his chipped tooth. "I wish I was. You know I just love taking care of you. However you're being released into someone else care, count your blessings Higarashi. Someone actually cares about you."

"Who's?"

"They didn't say. Now let's go."

I slowly stood to my feet, Bertta grabbed my arm dragging me along, down the long white hallway. She opened a door, shoving me in.

"Wait here." She said.

I rubbed my sore arm.

"Pig!" I called after her.

At least this room has light. Minutes later, Bertta returned with a bag. She dropped it on the floor next to me.

"You've been discharged. Get dressed, there's a car waiting for you outside."

With that, she left. I just stared into space... I was finally getting out of here.

* * *

I adjusted the straps on my sundress. Glad that winter was finally over. I took my first step outside. Breathing in the summer air, the wind whipped my hair around my face. A man stood in front of me holding up a sign with my name on it. What if I didn't go with this mystery person? What if I ran away?

A deep baritone voice spoke. "If you run Miss Higarashi, you will be admitted again. It is in your best interests that you get in this car."

Wherever I was going, couldn't be worse than this place. I'll take my chances with this mystery person. He opened the door for me, and I slid in. Hoping that I was making the right choice. My eyes darted around, scanning every inch of the limo. A million scenarios flying through my mind. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't even realize that we had reached our destination. How much time had passed? The driver opened the car door for me. I peeked out, my mouth hanging open at the sight before me. A mansion, it looked it could take up at least 3 football fields. The gate surrounding it was even more impressive. It stood at least fifty feet tall. I wouldn't be surprised if they were made out of solid gold. I looked back to the driver after getting out of the car. He only gestured towards the gate. Walking towards the gate; as if on cue it retracted giving me entrance. It only took about 2 minutes to walk up the long ass driveway. I rang the bell an unnecessary amount of times. The door slowly creaked open, I nearly shit myself at what I saw.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy. RR please.

* * *

Chapter 12: Forgive me.

I was completely frozen. I didn't know what to say, or what to do.

"Kagome." My name rolled right off of his tongue.

I took a step back. "Don't say my name."

"Please-"

"No Sesshomaru."

He grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Please, come in. I need to talk to you."

"Fine, but no funny business." I said pushing past him.

The main hall of the inside in the house was even more breathtaking. Navy blue curtains covered the gigantic windows. The white walls were adorned with swirls of gold and magenta.

"This way." He gestured into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at him, purposely bumping his shoulder. Sure, it was childish; but I didn't care. I could've sworn I heard him laugh. I took a seat at the kitchen counter. He did the same, sitting on the opposite side. Then I noticed him staring.

"Start talking or I walk."

"If you walk you'll be sent back there. Is that what you want? To go back to that prison, and be all alone again?"

"Living there with you and the others was a prison too. Just one with physical shackles. You used your daughters' dead body to scare the shit out of them. So, like I said. Talk or I walk."

His lips pressed together in a tight line when I mentioned Rin. It was a Low blow, but I wouldn't let anyone minimize me.

"Matter of fact, I have questions that need answers."

He nodded. "Ask them."

"Where is Kouga Really? I don't buy that b.s about him being with your colleague."

"Jail. Next question."

"The morning after Kouga killed me, I woke up naked in your bed. Why?" I questioned.

"He tried to take advantage of you in his frenzy. I stopped him, and placed you in my bed. I didn't have time to dress you. I covered you with the blanket, and went back to apprehend Kouga until the police came." He explained.

"Why lie? Why not tell me the truth?"

"I didn't want you to feel bad."

I scoffed. "Why in the hell would I ever feel bad for someone who killed me?"

"Someone you pushed to kill you." He muttered.

"Fair enough. What... what happened to Rin?"

He swallowed hard. "I did the right thing and gave her to her mother. Her mother held her funeral in Kyoto, at her family home. I wasn't allowed to attend, but she is at peace now; and that is all that matters."

"I see. So, what is it that you have to say to me?"

"After you left the house, I realized I wasn't the right person to help with their _issues._ I sent them all away, against their wishes. However it was time for me to let them go; and begin seeking help for myself. I found a therapist and she helped me with my problems. I realized that it was wrong of me to play god. I thought that I was doing it for them. In reality it was because of Rin. Whenever I found someone who needed my **_help_**. All I could see was Rins face. I wasn't ready to let go; now I have. No matter how much it pained me to let go of her, I had to."

All I could do was stare at him.

"Okay. So why am I here then? I thought you learned to 'let go'." I said mocking him.

"I have learned to let go. Just no when it comes to you..." he trailed off.

I scowled at him. "I want to go home."

"Kagome-"

"I. Want. To. Go. Home."

"I can't let you do that Kagome."

"This is bullshit. You just spewed all this crap at me about letting go; and dropping your god complex, but here you are doing exactly what you did to me seven months ago. WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE!?"

He hung his head low, bangs covering his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review, let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: 3 Months.

I blinked twice, not sure if I sure I heard right.

"Come again."

"I don't want to lose you Kagome."

"What? Why?"

"My beast has chosen you as it's mate. It had chosen you the moment we saw you. Such fire and spirit, and so beautiful. Yet so willing to throw that all away. Those seven months without you were unbearable. I called in every favor and paid off anyone who could get you out of that asylum. After you ran away, I wasn't the same. The look of digust you had given me that day, was permanently etched into my mind. I had to see you again and explain everything. I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Maybe this was a joke. Yeah, that's it just some big sick joke.

"You said you had no interest in me."

"I lied. My beast has never wanted anyone beside for sexual relations. I didn't know how to handle that it finally wanted a life bond. So I fought my feelings for you."

I didn't know what I was supposed to say. All I could do was sit and take it all in.

"Kagome." He said. "Can you please say something?"

I shook my head from side to side.

"No. Find someone else."

The look on his face told me that this wasn't a joke. He was serious. A beast picking someone as it's chosen is no joke. Mates were for life; My quick rejection had hurt him. The pain was evident on his face. That quickly turned into anger. Red began to seep into amber. His pupils turning blue. His fangs elongated, protruding over his bottom lip. His claws extended at least three inches. His beast, had escaped its cage. It stalked towards me; I shut my eyes tight, waiting for him to attack me. I felt his hands on my thighs. I opened my eyes, Sesshomaru was on his knees hunched over. Baring his neck to me. He was submitting to me. Why, why would anyone want me. I was nothing special.

He looked up at me, meeting my eyes. The red had completely gone, leaving his normal amber orbs behind. There was a pleading look in his eyes.

"3 months." I said.

He gave me a confused look.

"You have three months to convince me that life is worth living.. and 3 months to win my heart."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: Starting Now.

I looked him in the eyes. Waiting to hear what he'd say. He caressed my cheeks, inching closer and closer, our noses touching.

"Starting now." He said.

He picked me up bridal style, walking back out into the main hall and up the stairs.

"W-where are you taking me?" I stammered.

It's been a while since I had been this close to him.

"We're going out. I have an announcement to make."

"Why do I have to come with you?"

"I'm not that much of an idiot to leave you all alone. Besides, a Lord must let everyone know when he finds a mate. It is a demon custom."

I could myself blushing. "W-why does everyone have to know? What if you fail to win my heart and convince me?"

"You're mine; and I want the world to know it. As for convincing you, I'm sure I will succeed."

I buried my face into his chest, trying to hide my blushing face. What the hell have I gotten myself into.

* * *

I looked myself over in the mirror. The deep red ball gown hugged the top of my body. Off the shoulder, long sleeves. The bottom half was poufy, the material was lace. The woman Sesshomaru had called to do my hair and makeup did a pretty sweet job. A neat bun sat at the top of my head, a long braid wrapping around it. A diamond encrusted crescent moon clip adorned the side of my bun. The make-up wasn't heavy at all. A red lip, with a smoky eyes along with a light blush. I spun around, feeling like a princess. For the first time in a while, I smiled a genuine smile.

"You look beautiful."

Sesshomaru stood by the door holding three small cases in his hands.

I smiled. "Thank you."

He walked towards me, setting the cases down in the side table. He slipped his hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His eyes were lidded, and he was licking his lips. He might as well had written I'm horny on his forehead. I could feel ' _it_ ' pressing up against me. I was getting nervous, he must've realized, because he quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said. "It's just that when I look at you I can't help myself."

I watched as he opened the three cases. The first case held dangling diamond earrings. The second held a dainty diamond bracelet. What was is the third case is what really took my breath away. It was a simple necklace, with a diamond encrusted moon pendant. So simple, yet it was the most beautiful thing I'd even seen. He put the jewelry on me, saving the necklace for last. His finger brushed against the crook of my neck, causing me to shiver. I traced the moon with my fingers, slightly puzzled.

"Hey, Sesshomaru."

"Hn?"

"Why a full moon instead of a crescent one?"

"Not only do you complete me, even when it's dark you still seem to shine." He said kissing my Temple.

I could feel myself blushing all over again.

"Now come. The ball will start soon."

If anyone was going to put a ball together in two hours. It'd be Sesshomaru. I said to myself.

* * *

I was having a nervous brake down in the back of the limo.

"Kagome you need to calm down. We're going through with this."

"No! I want to go back, now! I didn't agree to be your mate yet. Yet here you are, about to tell everyone that we are going to mate. You don't even know if I'll say yes."

He grinned at me like an idiot.

"What?"

"You said yet. That means you're going to say yes "

I scoffed. "It does not. It was a slip of the tongue. If I reject you, what will you tell everyone? Hmm?"

His gaze shifted from me to the window.

"I will tell them the truth."

"Which is?" I questioned.

He looked me dead in the eyes.

"That you do not return my affection."

I relaxed slightly. "I see."

He cleared his throat. "If it makes you feel better. Tonight is about telling everyone that I've found a mate, and that I will begin courting her. I won't mate you right there in front of everyone. If that's what you're thinking."

I exhaled. "Oh thank god! I thought you were. Like, right there on the dance floor."

He looked at me with a shocked expression. "What do you take me for?"

I smiled. "A dog."

"Very funny."

The limousine came to a halt. I could hear the paparazzi on the other side of the car door. The nervous feeling I'd felt in my stomach earlier, was coming back.

"Don't worry. Just smile and look straight ahead. Ignore whatever they ask; and whatever they may say. Don't let it get to you." he said lightly squeezing my hand.

I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. The driver opened the door first, letting Sesshomaru out first. I held his hand, following suit. I was bombarded with flashing lights and a million questions. Smile for the camera and kiss, were being yelled at us; but there was one thing in particular that caught my attention. Kagome is it true that you were institutionalized because you're suicidal? How could they have found out so quickly. I felt like everyone was closing in on me, my chest got tighter and tighter. My grip on Sesshomaru's hand tightened. He squeezed it back, so he had heard too; but we just kept walking. We'd finally made it past the, the wolves that call themselves journalist's. The large double door closing behind us, as we entered the large hall. Leaving us in complete silence. Sesshomaru pulled me to the side before we entered the party.

He hugged me tightly, taking my chin between his fingers. He tilted my head upward, gazing into my eyes.

"Don't you dare cry. Don't let them get to you. Do not give them satisfaction."

I pushed him away, holding my head up.

I scoffed "As if I would ever. Now c'mon we got a party to go to."

He smiled at me, holding out his hand to me; and I gladly took it.

Maybe living wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Party.

The entire room looked as though it has been taken right out of some princess movie. You know, the ending where they live happily ever after. She's finally found her prince charming. It was the perfect seen for a happy ending. Just not mine; as soon as we stepped foot into the room. Dead silence, you could hear a pin drop. Hundreds of people just staring at us. Me mostly, some were surprised, others showed how disgusted they were. One face in the crowd I was shocked to see. It was Kagura, she wasn't surprised or disgusted. She only smiled at me.

"Stop your staring. This is my Intended. You will keep your opinions to yourselves if you wish to keep your tongues. Understood?"

To my surprise, they all nodded.

"Now, as you all were."

Seconds later the music began to play and they continued on with their mingling. I knew he was a Lord but just how powerful was he? As we descended the staircase, the more nervous I became. I could read the aura's of everyone in the room. Even though they were keeping their mouths shut. I could see how they really felt about me. A familiar voice calling my name, pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Inuyasha?"

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I never thought I'd see the day where the ice prince found love."

I could've sworn I heard Sesshomaru growl.

"You look beautiful Kagome."

I smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha."

In that moment, Sesshomaru slipped his arm around my waist. Pulling me closer to him possessively.

"Relax Sesshomaru, I see her as nothing but a little sister." Inuyasha said.

"As you should, little brother." He replied.

Inuyasha grinned. "She likes me better of course."

Before Sesshomaru had a chance to reply to his brothers teasing him. Two older demons approached us, and let me tell you, the family resemblance was strong. A tall slender demoness approached Sesshomaru. Setting her hand on his shoulder. She wore a long silver shimmering gown, with a slit that ended at her mid-thigh. A striking red lip, with magenta marks on the upper part of her cheeks. She went over to Sesshomaru trying to place a kiss on his cheek. I had pulled him away from her, without even realizing it.

"It seems as though your Intended is possessive. Even when it comes to him saying hello to his own mother. You should mind your manners girl; you are not yet mated to my son."

I turned my nose up at her, causing Inuyasha and the older demon to laugh. She took a step towards me, causing Sesshomaru to grab her by the shoulder.

"I wouldn't if I were you mother."

The demoness rolled her eyes. "She is nothing but a mere human. What could she do?"

"I wouldn't underestimate me mom." I smiled.

She scowled at me after I called her mom. Of course I only said it because I knew it'd get her upset.

"This one has spunk Sesshomaru."

"That is why I love her father."

I got a knot in my stomach when he said the L word.

His father grabbed me by the shoulders. "Let me get a look at you."

Instead of one magenta stripe on each cheek. He had two, everything else had was the same. From the crescent moon on his forehead, to his deep amber eyes. He suddenly smiled at me.

"Dance with me!" It was more of an order than a question.

He pulled me through the crowded dancefloor, to the center. We swayed to the beat of the music, taking subtle steps. I scanned the crowd trying to find Sesshomaru.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't bite"

I smiled. "All dogs bite."

He grinned, baring his fangs.

"Afraid I might hurt you?" He questioned.

I scoffed as he spun me to the tempo of the music.

"You can't hurt me." I told him.

"Oh? I could crush you right now if I wanted to." His grip on my waist tightened.

I sent a jolt of purification through my fingertips, which caught his attention.

"A Miko." He whispered. "Sesshomaru has outdone himself this time."

Suddenly his eyes softened.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Please do not be offended, but I did some research on you and stumbled across your... situation."

I pulled away from him. "Are you frigging kidding me? You did a background check on me?!"

"Kagome please lower your voice. This is nothing to be embarrassed out. You have a problem, which many others suffer from. With the right help-"

I held my hand up. "Screw you. I don't need your help."

I stomped away from him trying not to trip over my stupidly poufy dress. I was practically seething. How dare he pry into my life? I knew this mating shtick was a load of crap. He just wants to fix me, and now he has his stupid family in on it.

As I was pushing through the bundles of people. The lights in the room dimmed

There was a familiar voice on the microphone. Turning towards the stage, I saw that it was Kagura, the spotlight had been put on her.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying your night. We have all gathered here tonight to celebrate Sesshomaru finding a mate." She practically spit out the last word. "However, the _mate_ he has chosen is unfit. There have been allegations of Ms. Higarashi being suicidal. These rumors are very much true. Why mate someone who is only going to kill themselves? If you were to pup her, would she kill herself and the baby? Up until a few hours ago she was institutionalized at Goshinbokus asylum. Is this someone you will except as your lady-?"

Sesshomaru ran up onto the stage, snatching the microphone out of her hand. He shoved her towards the stairs, nearly pushing her off the stage. The lights came back on. Those around me, began to stare. Their disgust stained faces, had been replaced by a look of pity. Was this really happening? This had to be a nightmare, right?

Everything was moving in slow motion. I could barely breathe. I had to get out. I pushed through everyone, hearing snickering as I pushed past them. I kicked off my stupid shoes, running up the stairs and through the double doors.

I couldn't go outside, the paparazzi would have a field day if they saw me like this. You know what, fuck it. I pushing the door open, walking back down the red carpet. Into the limo. I laid out on the seats. I was tired, this entire night had gone to shit. Maybe if I went to sleep I'd wake up from this terrible nightmare.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16: Inconsiderate.

It was dark, but warm and comforting. I opened my eyes, looking up I saw Sesshomaru staring back at me.

He pulled me closer to him, in a tight hug.

I pushed away from him, sitting upright. I took off all of the jewelry, setting it down beside me.

"Where are we?" I asked undoing my hair.

"The express way. The paparazzi is hell-bent on blocking the gate to our home."

"Your home." I corrected.

I exhaled deeply, running my fingers through my disheveled hair.

"It would be your home too, if you wanted."

"If I wanted." I repeated.

I laid out flat on the seats.

"Did you know your dad did a background check on me?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kagome, I apologize on the behalf of my idiot father. As for Kagura, she only hurt you to get to me."

"Is an apology supposed to make up for the fact that your father dug into my personal life? Or the fact that your ex-wife humiliated me in a room filled with hundreds of people? Or that the whole world knows I'm crazy?" He stayed silent. "I didn't think so. I want to go home Sesshomaru."

"Kagome I don't think you should be alone right now."

"You know what! That's your problem. You need to stop trying to think for me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not your puppet, I don't need you pulling my strings. Maybe you should of just left me at the asylum and spared me all this extra bullshit."

He only stared at me.

"I said, I want to go home. Now."

Still, he continued to stare.

"Fine. I'll walk."

I tried climbing over his tall frame. Which resulted in his locking his arms around my waist. Which left me straddling him.

"I want to go home Sesshomaru." I pushed against his chest with no avail. He wouldn't let go.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"No! You knew I wasn't ready, but it was my fault too. I got swept up in this stupid fantasy that I could be happy. Even have a normal life with you; but that was stupid of me wasn't it? You were so quick and eager to tell the world she's mine! Just to show me off as if I was some trophy. Hey world, look at the poor little human I rescued. Look at how I'm bettering her life. You didn't take how I felt into consideration. It's like you want me to kill myself. What the hell were you thinking taking me there. Now the whole world knows there's something wrong with me! You don't care about me, or how I feel. It's like other people's feelings don't register with you. Someone who cares wouldn't have done that to me. All I wanted was to go home and be alone, but no! You couldn't have that. Everything has to be done your way. I'm just another one of your missions. Something for you to fix. Tonight proved that. I don't know what your therapist told you, but there's still something wrong with you. You're and inconsiderate asshole, who's all for himself. Now take me home! I don't want to look at your face any longer."

I climbed off of him, sitting at the opposite end of the limo.

"As you wish." He said Knocking on the blacked out window separating us from the driver.

The engine was revved up and the car started moving. From here on out Sesshomaru was a non-factor in my life.

* * *

A.N- Their relationship is supposed to be a emotional rollercoaster. So expect twists and turns like this. I'm not going make their relationship unrealistic like some fairytale. In real relationships, partners will be selfish, not think about their significant others feelings sometimes; an they'll say things they don't mean. People make mistakes and that is how their relationship will go. If you don't like it. You don't have to read it, but if you do. The please continue to read my story.


	17. Chapter 17

A.N: Guest I know she's obnoxious but it won't always be that way. It'd be nice if you could make an account so I could stop replying to you in an authors note, and potentially ruin the story for everyone else. Oh and btw, thanks for pointing out the story-line mix up, I really don't know how that happened.

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17: The morning after.

Since I'd come home, I'd been laying in my mothers bed. I didn't want to move, eat, anything. I just wanted to lay here and waste away. That's what I was planning to do. Until someone rang my doorbell. I shoved my head under the pillow. Hoping that if I ignored whoever it was. That they'd go away. I was wrong, the ringing kept on and on. I threw the blanket off of me, and marched downstairs to the front door, swinging it open.

"LISTEN!- Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, can I come in? We need to talk."

"Uh, yeah sure."

I moved out of the way, letting him step inside. He took a seat on the couch, I sat in the loveseat opposite of him.

"Have you seen the news yet? Or the papers?"

"No. I haven't left the house, and I don't have cable anymore so..."

"Good, because I don't think you should."

I didn't like the look on him face.

I buried my face into my hands. "Let me guess. I'm all everyone is talking about."

"C'mon Kags, it'll blow over... in a while." he said, trying to reassure me.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you because that makes me feel so much better. As if last night wasn't enough."

"You should talk to him Kagome."

"Why would I do that?"

He sighed. "He came into the office this morning sulking. Firing anyone who was gossiping about what happened last night. He practically chewed my head off when I mentioned your name."

"I don't want to see him Inuyasha."

He clasped his hands together. "Please Kagome, he's only acting like this because he thinks you hate him."

"I do."

"Do you really?" He questioned.

I sighed. "No, but I do not want to see him."

"Well.. you're going to have to."

"Oh? Why is that?"

His ears flattened against his head. "If you don't, everyone at his company will be out of a job. Including me. So please, go see him. You don't have to be friends with him. Just play nice for a few minutes."

"No."

He got on his knees. "Please Kagome. I wont go away unless you say yes. I'll come by everyday bright and early. Just to annoy the crap out of you. Please please please plea-"

"Oh my god! Alright! I'll go see him."

His puppy ears perking up. "Good. I'll be waiting in the car for you."

* * *

I looked in the rearview mirror, adjusting the baseball cap I'd put on. I didn't want anyone to recognize me.

"We're here."

I put on a pair of dark sunglasses. "Aren't you coming?" I asked him.

"Absolutely not. Not after the way he chewed me out this morning. You're on your own."

I rolled my eyes. "Coward."

I hopped out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I looked at the large building covered with glass windows. Taisho Corp. Were in big white letters. I crossed the street, pushing through the revolving door. The room was empty, except for a receptionist sitting behind a counter.

"Excuse me, do you know where Sesshomaru Taishos office is?"

He looked up at me. I remembered his face from the party last night.

"Who's asking."

I took off my sunglasses. "His fiancé.

"Oh! I'm sorry Miss Higarashi. His office is on the last floor."

"Thanks. What door?"

"No you don't understand. His office is the last floor. The entire floor."

"Of course it is." I said putting the sunglasses back on.

I exhaled deeply, pushing the button.

"Here we go." I said to myself.

It had taken about seven minutes to reach the last floor, which was the 100th floor. The elevator doors opened, I walked down the hallway reaching a foggy glass door. I slowly pulled it open, slipping inside. His chair was turned towards the window.

"I thought I said no one was allowed up here!"

He stood up turning around, his eyes widened at the sight of me. I pulled off my cap and glasses.

"Kagome."

"Sesshomaru."

His shock quickly turned into anger.

"Why are you here?"

"Your brother told me that you were sulking and chewing everyone out. To stop you from blacking on and firing everyone. Just because you feel like it."

"Why should it matter to you what I do. I thought you didn't want to see my face anymore."

"I was planning on never seeing you again. However, no matter how hard I try life just keeps throwing you at me. Doesn't matter how many times I try to keep away from you. I always end up here." I told him.

"So then leave."

I scoffed. "I will, just stop chewing your brother out. So he won't show up at my front door. Complain at how much of an asshole you're being."

He walked over, his anger shown in his eyes.

"Who do you think you are coming to my place of work. Telling me what I should and shouldn't with my employees. After telling me off in the back of my limousine. You're a spoiled, rude, attention hungry, brat. No matter what I've done to try and help you. If any little thing goes wrong. You throw it in my face and blame me. It's always woe is me, the entire world is against me. Yes, you've been through a lot. That doesn't give you the right to act the way you do. What? Daddy didn't give you enough attention when you were little?"

I slapped him, the tips of my fingers stinging. I could feel my eyes starting to sting. He rubbed his cheek.

"What? You can dish it out but can't take it?"

"Don't worry. Daddy gave me plenty of attention when I was younger. That's the problem. You know what sorry for being such a bother. I'll leave."

I pushed him away, walking towards the door. He unfortunately beat me to it. Blocking the door, he grabbed my wrist.

"What did you mean by that was the problem?"

"That man would sneak into my room every night for years. He was **saving** me for himself till my sixteenth birthday. Till I finally grew the balls and told my mother, she packed us up and we ran. So don't you spew your bullshit about me being some attention hungry brat. I have my reasons for pushing people away and acting the way that I do! SO DON'T YOU DARE! Act as if you know anything about me or my life." I snatched my hand away from him.

I was trying my hardest not to cry, but I failed.

"Kagome. I'm sorry-"

"Can I go home now?" Wiping my tears.

"I didn't know.."

"Yeah well that's what you get for making assumptions. Now, can I go."

"Kagome-"

"Sesshomaru! For once, just get out of my way."

He stepped aside letting me pass. Hopefully, life was finished with shoving Sesshomaru Taisho in my face.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18: Manila/ Make up.

Yesterday hadn't gone how I thought it would have. I sure as hell didn't expect him to tell me off the way he did. I know I was a little rough around the edges. A little vexing at times, but I wasn't that bad. I mean who was he to make assumptions about my life. Yeah, he did some digging and found a little dirt on me, but he didn't know the entire story.

I didn't ask him to come try to rescue me. I refused his help time and told him to go away. Time after time, but no matter what he kept pushing. I wasn't some abandoned little thing who needed saving. He's such a stupid arrogant jerk. The sound of my doorbell ringing pulled me out of my thoughts.

"God dammit Inuyasha."

I rolled out of my mother's bed, running down the stairs to the front door, pulling it open.

"Inuyasha I thought I-"

"Before you say anything-"

I slammed the door in his face, before he had a chance to say anything else.

"I'm not leaving until I get to talk to you."

"You're bluffing." I said.

He rang my bell without letting go. I covered my ears, hoping that if I waited he'd let up. Unfortunately I was wrong.

"Fine!"

I opened the door letting him inside. He was worse than Inuyasha. He towered over me, looking me in the eyes.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? I thought I was a spoiled rude attention hungry brat."

He cleared his throat. "I overreacted. As did you that night."

"Everything I said that night is true."

"Kagome, I didn't come here to argue. I have something for you."

I watched him lay his suitcase on the coffee table. He clicked it open, pulling out a manila folder. He handed it to me. I hesitated, the last time he had pulled out a folder like this one. I didn't like what was inside. Sitting down across from him, I opened the folder. Spreading the contents all over the coffee table. It was my father.. and every single move he'd made for the past seven year. Jobs, dinners, movies, even what he'd buy from the grocery store.

There were dozens of pictures, all of them recent. As if they'd been taken in one day. He still lived in our old house. Most of the pictures were irrelevant, accept one. He was sitting across from a middle school watching children play. My stomach twisted into a knot, at the resurfacing memories. I could feel the bile rising. I ran straight for the garbage can, spilling my guts. I washed my mouth out in the kitchen sink.

"Why are you showing me this?"

I hadn't realized he'd snuck up behind me. Until he had pulled me into a tight hug. I felt him burry his nose in my hair.

"I can make him disappear. Just say the word."

"Disappear?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Like he never existed."

"No."

"He hurt you Kagome."

"I don't want him gone. I want him to know how it felt to live in fear, night after night."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I need to see him. He needs to see my face. I want him to know how he's ruined me."

"I'm coming with you." He said

"You can't kill him."

"No promises." He said, as he held me tighter.

I didn't realize that I was crying. I buried my face into his chest. My tears staining his suit. We stayed like that for a while and... I was thankful for it.

* * *

I woke up in my mothers bed. It was dark outside. I didn't even remember falling asleep. My mind instantly went to Sesshomaru. Where had he gone. As if on cue he had come in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

I shook my head. "Its alright."

He was still wearing his suit. Not one hair out place. The mans perfectionism was killer.

"It seems as though you're alright. I'll be taking my leave."

"Do you have to?" I didn't mean to ask him that. It had just slipped out on its own.

He raise a brow at me. "Do you want me to stay?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yes.. no.. I don't know. I, just don't want to be alone right now."

I could feel a blush creeping across my cheeks. He sauntered over to me, sitting down on the bed. Pressing his forehead against mine, he ran his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Stay." I whispered.

He licked his lips, that caught my attention. I crashed my lips onto his. Wrapping my arms around his neck. I don't know what came over me. I didn't want him to go. For the first time in a while... I didn't want to be alone. maybe having someone looking out for me wasn't such a terrible thing.

He pulled me in closer to him, burring his face into the crook of my neck. He inhaled my scent deeply. It made me shiver, I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. I could feel him nipping and licking my neck. I could feel his claws softly raking against my back. He left light kisses my chest and collar bone. In one swift movement, he pulled down the top of my sun dress revealing my breasts. He latched his mouth onto my nipple. Taking hold of my ivory mounds, he sucked and swirled his tongue around my nipples.

I put my hands on his chest, looking him in the eyes. They're were lidded and filled with lust. A mixture of red and amber.

He licked his lips. "You stop me. Why?"

"Not here."

He gripped my hips even harder, shoving his bulging manhood against my core. Rocking his hips back and forth. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning his name. My breathing became ragged. I grabbed him by the shoulders sending a jolt through his body. Barely snapping him out of his lusty haze.

"I said, not here."

He stood up, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist. He assaulted my lips as he walked me to my room. His large hands groping my ass. He kicked the door open with his foot. Laying me down on my bed. He tore my dress off, tossing it to the side. Leaving nothing but my underwear. Slipping his claws underneath the thin fabric, he tore it off.

I could feel his eyes roaming over my naked body... and it only turned me on more. He sunk down, laying down on the bed. Propping my legs up, he slid his tongue inside my core. My back arched in response. I soft moan emitting from my lips. I could feel his fingers working their way inside me.

My body was on fire, everything burned.. but, it in a good way. I found myself gripping the sheets, biting the inside of my cheek to stop from screaming. I'd never felt something so amazing. He stopped suckling my clit, causing me to whine in protest. He hunched over me, positioning himself at my core. I could feel his member rubbing against me. I started to panic... this was my first time.. I didn't know what to expect.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair. Which only added to the pleasure. He licked the shell of my ear, nibbling my earlobe. While fondling my breast with his free hand.

"Relax." He whispered into my ear. "Enjoy it."

Lacing his fingers with my own, he readied himself to thrust into me. Then, the door bell rang.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Goshiboku.

I wrapped my sheet around me, marching down the steps towards my front door. In my mind, it was Inuyasha doing another unwelcomed visit; upon opening the door, it was exactly what I had expected. Inuyasha sticking his nose where it didn't belong. He instantly pinched his nose, his eyes going wide.

"Was I interrupting something?"

I scowled at him, causing his ears to flatten against his head.

"What do you think?"

His eyes traveled behind me. I turned around seeing Sesshomaru naked, standing on the staircase.

"Oh god! What the hell Sesshomaru." He said covering his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm going!"

Sighing, I slammed the door shut. I turned around and he was directly behind me.

"Shall we continue what we started?" He asked running his claw over my bottom lip.

I froze. I didn't know what to do. Or what to say.

"Kagome?"

I panicked, I ran straight to my room and locked the door. Trying to calm my beating heart. I laid down in bed and hid under my covers for the rest of the night.

* * *

I was still brooding about the fact that Inuyasha's unwelcome visit ruined the mood. I couldn't even look Sesshomaru in the eyes. I'd spent the rest of the night locked in my room. I was too embarrassed. I didn't know what had come over me. I had never done anything like that. With anyone, ever. Even now, sitting next to him in the car was nerve-racking. I hadn't had one suicidal thought for a while... maybe I was getting better. Or, my mind was just too shrouded by sexual tension to think about anything else. He must have felt the embarrassment radiating off of me, because he hadn't said a word. I appreciated the space but, I kind of sort of did want him to talk to me.

"Did you not find me adequate enough?"

I was nervous, but relived that he'd finally said something.

"Adequate?" I repeated.

"Last night. Was I not to your liking? Is that why you ran?"

He was staring out of the window, but I could tell that asking something like this was bothering him. How could he possibly think that his manhood was lacking? It was like a third arm.

"That's not it at all. I... I just got nervous and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

He was taking too long to respond. I looked up and he was staring at me. I felt a blush creeping across my cheeks.

"What?"

"You're being nice. It's strange."

"Well, I could always go back to being a bitch." I joked.

He chuckled, his fangs slightly poking out.

"I'd love you either way." He said.

I don't think I'd ever understand how someone like him. Could love someone like me. He's calm, collected, not one to show his emotions. Then there's me, I was all over the place. A hot head, who wore her heart on her sleeve. I just couldn't see the connection. We're so different, and we fight... but we still end up together all over again. It's like we can't get rid of each other. Life just wouldn't allow it.

"You know Sesshomaru, I'm a lot to handle."

"I believe that is why God gave me two hands."

I stared at him then busted out laughing. I never in a million years, expected to hear anything like that come out of Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Was that you trying to be romantic?" I blurted out.

The look in eyes... he was trying to hide it, but I knew embarrassment when I saw it. He thought I was making fun of him. I scooted over, resting my head on his shoulder, I Interlocked our fingers.

"I wasn't making fun of you Sesshomaru. I just never expected you to say something like that. I thought it was sweet."

"Hn."

I smiled. "All I get is an Hn? If I'm being nicer, you're no longer allowed to be emotionally void."

I placed a small kiss on the back of his hand, earning a soft growl.

"I think you're growing on me Sesshomaru."

"One would hope so. I don't plan to stop loving you."

In that moment I got a strange feeling in my stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling... It was kind of nice actually. Was I falling for him? Or was I just being nice? I wasn't clear on how I really felt. I'd never even given it much thought.

I looked up at him. "Where are you taking me anyways?"

"That, is a surprise."

As if on cue, the car stopped. I watched him as he slid out of the car, taking me along with him. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

"Do you know what this place is?"

"Of course I do. Every miko does. This is miko grove, fallen miko's are laid to rest here. They're cremated and planted in the soil of a Goshiboku."

It was a beautiful sight. I couldn't stop marveling at the beauty of the grove. There were hundreds of trees. Some bigger than others. That only meant that they'd been there longer.

"But it doesn't make sense, why did you bring me here?"

"Come."

He grabbed my hand pulling me along into the thicket of trees. A minute or two later we came to a newly planted tree. It was very small, I don't think anyone had given it any life force yet. Goshinboku's thrived on the life that people gave to them.

"What's This?" I asked him.

I was really confused as to why he would bring me here.

"This'" he gestured to the newly planted tree. "Is your mother."

I could've sworn my heart stopped beating for a second.

"What did you just say?"

"I do not want you to overreact, but I found out some information about what happened to your mother. I thought that if you were able to say your goodbyes. That it would give you some kind of closure. I know that you send her body away. However, her body had been overtaken by the cancer. Her body wasn't salvageable, so they left her in a morgue."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "How did she get here?"

"I hope that you don't mind, but I arranged for her to be brought here, and laid to rest. In her records it said that she was a great priestess. She deserved a proper burial."

"Whose life force was used to grow it this far? A few miko's that I know of. Have added a year or two. I myself added thirty."

I could feel my throat getting dry. I didn't know what to say. I would never be able to repay him for everything that he has done for me. I was getting all chocked up, my eyes started to sting. I didn't want him to see me cry. I buried my face into my hands, trying to hide my tears. I felt his arms wrap around me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

I stepped away from him. "Why? Why would you do this for me? I've been nothing but rude and ungrateful to you, but you keep helping me. Why?" My voice was hoarse.

His eyes softened. "I would do anything for you Kagome. I love you, all I want to do is take care of you; and make all your problems go away. I don't want you to ever have to worry about anything, ever again. I do what I do for you Kagome, because I love you. I am in love you, I want you to be my mate and share the rest of my life with me. I would do anything for you; especially anything that would make you happy."

There was a strange twang in my heart. One that I've never felt before. I didn't know what to do.

"Kagome, please say something."

"Thank you, words can't describe how grateful I am for what you've done for me. I've been such an asshole when all you've done is help me. I'll try my best to repay you someday I swear." I sounded like a toddler, bawling and trying to speak at the same time.

He grabbed the sides of my face, wiping my tears away.

"Kagome, the only thing I'll ever want from you, is you; and all your flaws that make you who you are. I don't care how many tantrums you throw, how many times you try to push me away. I will never leave you. You are all that I want. It's up to you to decide whether or not, that is what you want."

I stared at him, unsure of what I was about to do.

"I want you."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy.**

* * *

 **So, this chapter is just a fluffy filler. It'll give a little more insight into both their childhoods**.

* * *

Chapter 20: Truths.

We sat in the grove till the sun went down. We spoke about our likes, our dislikes. Embarrassing childhood memories. It was...nice. I've never had anything like that before. It felt comfortable, I really enjoyed doing talking to him like that. I didn't want it to stop, but we couldn't stay here all night. He had his driver take us home. He drew me a bath, and even brushed my hair for me. I didn't know if I was falling for him. Or if I was falling for what he's doing for me. I had gotten overwhelmed yesterday. I was still a little confused about my feelings. I shouldn't have rushed and told him I wanted him. I didn't know if I was going to wake up tomorrow and change my mind completely. I just needed a little more time. Whatever, I guess what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. I was laying down in bed, with all of these thoughts running through my head. At least I still got to sleep alone. I guess... I would figure all of this out tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up to the annoying sound of birds, chirping outside my window. I rolled out of bed, rubbing the last of the sleep out of my eyes. I walked towards the door, dragging my feet the entire way. There was yelling coming from downstairs. I opened door, walking down the hallway towards the grand staircase. It was Sesshomaru and his mother, she stopped yelling when she noticed I was there. I could see the scowl plastered on her face.

"This, isn't the woman whom you should mate with Sesshomaru." She said pointing at me. "Give me till the end of today and I could bring you a handful of worthy women."

I see... She just didn't want her son to be with damaged goods. I couldn't blame her, she only wanted what was best for her son.

"Get out." I heard him say.

"Excuse me? Sesshomaru-"

"I said, get out mother. You are no longer welcome here. If you cannot respect her, I do not want you here."

She held her head high, not letting her facade crack.

"Fine. When you come to your senses. You know where to find me." She said.

She took on last look at me before putting on her sunglasses, and sashaying out the front door. I sat down at the top of the staircase, running my hands through my hair. He climbed the stairs taking a seat beside me.

"She's your mother Sesshomaru. You shouldn't let her walk away like that."

"I was raised by my father since the day I was born. While she out gallivanting wherever with whomever. She never wanted to be the lady of the West. Or take care of the child she pupped. So, when she had her chance to run, she took it. She may have given birth to me. However, she isn't my mother."

"Still, she's the only one you'll ever have. You should appreciate her. Besides, she just wants what's best for you... and that's not me. I get it."

"Kagome, you are what I want. I have made that evident to everyone."

I sighed, it's true. He has proven his love for me, time and time again.

"Speaking of everyone, is my craziness still top news?"

"If you're referring to your life being plastered all over the news. That has begun to die down. It's been replaced by a woman with the worlds longest, toe and fingernails."

I laughed. "Wow. I'm not even that important, that nails have knocked me out of the limelight."

He smiled. "It seems so."

He didn't smile much, I enjoyed seeing it.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I own dozens of companies, I can work from home. I go into work, when I feel the need to, and today is not one of those days."

He picked me up bridal style. Carrying me to his bedroom. Placing me on his bed, he then closed the bedroom door. He kicked off his shoes, stripped off his pants showing the print of his manhood, and unbuttoned his shirt. Then, he slid into bed next to me, pulling me closer to him. I could feel a blush coming on. Did he want sex? Did he just want to cuddle? I needed to know what he was thinking.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"I just want to be close to you, and spend time with you." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

We stayed like that for a while. Until I broke the silence.

"What were you like as a kid?"

"The same as I am now."

I smiled. "So, you always acted like you had a stick stuck up your ass?"

He hit me with the pillow after said that.

"I had a strict upbringing. I was taught to be cold and rule without kindness. In the old days of the feudal era you had to rule with fear. If anyone were to oppose you, they would be killed. Back then living the life of a Lord was not an easy one. As a child, when I showed kindness. I was punished for it. Over time, I hardened my heart and let no one close to me. Until now."

"Your father doesn't seem like that type." I said not paying mind to the 'till now' part.

"He changed once he met Inuyasha's mother. He has grown a soft spot for humans; and what of your childhood?"

I scoffed. "My childhood was like a walking soap opera. Excluding the terrible things my father did. I was bullied a lot in school, because I didn't speak much. I tried to keep to myself. The other kids called me names for it. A girl once pushed me down a flight of steps. Just to make her friends laugh. I ended up breaking by arms. I had to transfer schools after that. That was the end of my middle School years. My freshman year of high school I turned a new leaf. I still kept to myself, but if anyone had given me shit for it, I'd beat the crap out of them. Demon or human, they all learned not to mess with me. It got me suspended a lot, I was surprised even graduated with the amount of classes I missed."

I stretched my limbs, and had caught him staring at me.

"What?"

He kissed the back of my hand. "You're so beautiful."

I had to pull the covers over my face, so he couldn't see me blush.

"M-maybe we should go outside and do something." I said trying to get up.

He caught me by the arm, pulling me back into bed. Draping his leg over me.

"Spend the day in bed with me. We can do whatever you want tomorrow." He turned the television on. "For right now, just stay with me."

I cuddled up to him. Relaxing against his chest. I could get use to this..

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.** **Enjoy.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy.**

* * *

 **After this chapter there will probably be about four or five chapters left to wrap it all up. Thanks for sticking it out with me.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Confrontation.

I woke up unable to move. Sesshomaru's leg was still draped over me, his arm wrapped around my waist; and his other hand in my hair. I wriggled around, trying to get free, but he only held me tighter.

"Stop moving."

"We have to get up. We get to do what I want today. Remember?"

He sighed. "What could you possibly want to do today? That is so important."

"My father." His eyes were wide open now. "I need to see him today. I have to get it out of the way."

He sighed, propping himself up on his elbow. "When you said you wanted to see him, I didn't think you actually meant it."

"I did. Still do. So, can I?"

"Since when do you ask permission."

I laughed. "You're right." I shocked him with my fingertips, causing him to let me go.

I may have been joking around and happy in that moment; but I had to mentally prepare myself for what was about to come.

* * *

The ride for the most part was silent. Another minute now, and we would arrive at my childhood home. However, the car suddenly stopped.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Don't do this. Please." He pleaded.

"Sesshomaru," I said placing my hand on his. "This is something I have to do. Please respect that."

"Kagome, he hurt you. I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I understand that, but you'll be there to protect me."

He took his hands off of the wheel, running his fingers through his hair.

"If I see him, I'll kill him."

"No! Promise me you won't do that"

"WHY!? Why should I let him live after what he's done to you?"

I could see the red starting to seep into his irises. I placed both my hands on the sides of his face.

"Killing him would be letting him off too easy. So please, do this for me." I pressed my lips to his softly.

Pulling away, I noticed the red had gone from his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he nodded. Revving up the car's engine. Hopefully Sesshomaru would keep his word and kill not kill the man.

I stood in the front yard, looking everything over. Everything was the same since I left that night. Not a single thing out of place. I took Sesshomaru's hand and walked to the front door. He knocked before I even got the chance to. I guess he wanted to get this over with.

"Coming!" A voice said from the other side of the door.

The clicking of the door made my breath hitch. The front door swung open. His eyes went wide, mouth hanging wide open. I could hear Sesshomaru growling beside me. He blinked a few times. It's like he was trying to make sure this was reality and not some dream. He hadn't changed much, except he had grown a beard. His dark hair now had streaks of gray, a few wrinkles here and there.

"Aren't you going to invite me in **_daddy_**?" I practically spit the last word out.

I could see him gulp. He stepped aside letting Sesshomaru and I in. He closed the door, finally saying something.

"W-what are you doing here?"

I scowled at him. "What? Not happy to see me dad?"

His eyes traveled to Sesshomaru then back to me.

"We can talk in the kitchen." He said.

I nodded. I could feel Sesshomaru's anger radiating off of him. I had to speed this up, before he decided to rip my father to pieces.

"Stay right here okay? Please don't argue with me. I'll be fine, I'll be right in the next room."

I stood on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Turning away from him, I walked into the kitchen to find my father sitting at the table. I sat across from him.

"How's your mother?"

"She's dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt it."

"Is that your boyfriend out there?" His face twisted up at the word boyfriend.

"Yes. He is what a real man is supposed to be."

He cleared his throat. "How are you?"

"Cut the shit. I didn't come here for small talk. I came here for answers, and I don't get them. There is a pissed off demon sitting in your living room. That would happily dispose of you." On cue, Sesshomaru growled loudly.

"What do you want to know?"

"How many girls have you don't this to?"

He gulped. "Just you."

"Why?" How sick so you have to be to do something like that to your own daughter! You're my father, you were supposed to protect me! Instead you sneak into my room every night. You planned to rape me on my birthday. What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"I-I don't know... I wanted to stop, I just couldn't. This is a sickness kagome."

"SICKNESS?! Are you stupid? Being a pedophile isn't a sickness, it just makes you scum. You ruined my life. You stole my fucking childhood from me; because of you I pushed away everyone who tried to care about me. I almost pushed away the one person who loves me just the way I am. But by the grace of God, I saw him for the amazing that person he is. For years I hated myself because of what you did to me. I was so disgusted I couldn't even stand my own reflection. You've done damage that can never be undone. I'm going to make sure you never get to hurt anyone like this ever again."

"You don't understand Kagome. I love you! You're special, I don't want any other girl but you! Even after you left me, you're all I could think about. Come on, admit it. You enjoyed what I was doing to you. You're still daddies little girl." He said as he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

Before I could call out for him Sesshomaru was already in the kitchen. He'd grabbed my father by his shirt, throwing him into the cupboard. Causing him to land on the floor with a hard thud. Sesshomaru took me by the hand, pulling me towards the front door. I turned around, and looked at the pitiful mess laying on the kitchen floor.

"It should've been you that died, not mom."

I turned away, heading for the door with Sesshomaru, not looking back again. He was going to pay for what he did to me, and that was a promise.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Dancing-Ink-Demon, MamaDrama, Inulover223, and everyone else- Thank you for all of the amazing reviews** **, it's because of people like you who review my stories, that make me enjoy writing**

* * *

Chapter 22: Two Months Later.

Two painstakingly long months later, of going in and out of court rooms, trying to get my bastard of a father thrown in jail. Luckily the stature of limitations hadn't run out yet. It had been a long annoying process with the courts. However, today would be the day that the jury would decide. Whether or not, he is or isn't guilty. I had to get on the witness stand and testify to everything he'd ever done to me. How he stuck his fingers in me... made touch him, kiss him; and so much more. I shivered at the terrible memories. Now my childhood nightmare had become public record. Screw it, anything to get him put away. If he was found guilty, he'd be sentence to twenty-five years in prison with no parole. If he served out his sentence he would be released at the age of seventy one. That's if he's able to make it, from what I've heard. They don't take to kindly to child molesters is prison. His lawyer had tried to argue that I was hysterical. When that failed, the piece of scum had actually proposed that it was my mother who had molested me, and not my father.

When I was called to the stand, I shut him down completely. I describe my fathers body perfectly. The freckles on his back, the scar on his right hip, the birthmark next to his penis... I completely demolished his argument. His lawyer had even called Sesshomaru to the stand, trying to press charges for abusing his client. Once I showed the jury my bruised wrist. They believed that Sesshomaru was only acting in my defense. Every argument that he made, was thrown out when the window, when cross examining me on the stand. I didn't miss a beat. There was no way around this, he was going away from was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Kagome, it's time." He said.

"I'm coming Sesshomaru."

I looked myself over in the mirror one last time. I exhaled deeply, smoothing out the wrinkles in my skirt. I walked out of the bathroom, hoping that the jury had believed everything, about how much of a monster my father really was.

* * *

The courtroom was silent. The pounding of my heart in my chest, echoed in my ears. The anticipation was killing, if they didn't say the verdict soon. I might just collapse right here and now. The judge would be back any moment now. I could see my father glancing at me. Out of the corner of my eye, but I was doing my best to ignore him. I found myself squeezing Sesshomaru's hand, trying to calm myself down. The doors opened, the judge was finally back from his chambers. Settling down into his chair, he banged his gave.

"All rise."

The sound of everyone in the room standing, made me even more anxious.

"Has the jury come to a decision?"

"We have your honor, and we find the defendant Yuta Higarashi. Guilty on the count of child molestation."

A wave of relief washed over me. It's like a great weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I jumped on Sesshomaru, hooking my arms around his neck. This was the happiest moment of my life.

"It's finally over." He whispered in my ear.

Over Sesshomaru's shoulder, I could see his lawyer patting him on the back. He was most likely apologizing for losing his case. My father turned around, looking me dead in the eyes as the bailiff handcuffed him.

"I'll always love you no matter what! You're the love of my life Kagome! No one will ever change that!"

I watched as he struggled against the guards. They eventually subdued him, dragging him out through the double doors. This nightmare was finally over.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been giving me a foot massage for the past hour. Catering to my every need, I wasn't even allowed to leave the bed. I was staring at him for a while now. Then I realized, this is what being happy feels like... this, is what real love feels like. This man in front of me, was amazing, caring, and kind. Sure, he's made some mistakes. Everyone does, I loved this man and all his flaws/ perfections, you name it. I love him, and it took me this long to realize, that what I've been looking for this entire time was right in front of me. Love, happiness, and so much more. I pulled my feet away from him, crawling into his lap I gazed into his eyes.

"Is something the matter?"

"You've convinced me." I told him.

His eyes went wide. "You mean..."

"Yeah, you proved to me that life is worth living and, you've won my heart too." I could see the excitement in his eyes. "But before you freak out, just let me say one thing. I just want to thank you for everything you've done. You've honestly made me a better person. You made me realize that blaming the world wasn't going to solve anything. Even though my life was going to shit, you managed to be my silver lining; and I can never thank you enough for that."

I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

 **(P.s Only 2 maybe 3 chapters left.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23: " _It Only Gets Better From Here._ "

I woke up in bed alone. I searched the room trying to find Sesshomaru. The room was empty. I slid out if bed, peeking behind the current, the sun had already set. How long had I been asleep? The last thing I remember was coming home with Sesshomaru and being in bed with him, I didn't even remember falling asleep. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, startling me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said kissing my neck.

"It's alright. Where'd you go?"

"There's was something I needed to get."

"How long was I out for?"

"A couple of hours. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Turning around in his arms, I slipped my arms around his neck.

"What is it?"

"I want to mark you."

"M-mark me? You mean mate me mark me?"

He leaned in. "This mark would be different. When I mate you and mark you I will let my vitality mix in with your own. This mark, would let others know that you're mine. That you belong to me and only me."

I could see the red seeping into his eyes again. He licked the crook of my neck. I then felt his fangs graze against my flesh. He bit down hard. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. I didn't know whether to scream or to moan. I could feel his slender tongue lapping up the blood from my wound, kissing the spot where he had marked me.

"Kagome, there's something else I want to ask you." He whispered into my ear.

My breath hitched at the way my name rolled off of his tongue.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told. I heard a few scuffling sounds. "Open."

I slowly opened my eyes, and there he was. Down on one knee, holding out an ring. A large diamond that sat on top of a silver band.

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"Please, just say yes. It could be something small, nothing like the last time. Or we could elope, no one would have to know... Just please, say yes."

I got on my knees, slipping my arms around his neck. "Yes." I whispered. "A thousand times yes."

He picked me up and spun me around, setting me on my feet. He slipped the ring onto my slender finger. He pressed his lips to mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"I'm glad you said yes. Or else I would've had to cancel tomorrow's plans." He said.

"What's tomorrow?"

He tiled my chin upwards. "That, is a surprise. Just wait and see. It only gets better from here."

* * *

I was staring at my reflection in the mirror. Sesshomaru had a rush ordered a while bunch of things for me last night. I wore a plain white dress, stopping right above my knees. It hugged my body, showing off every curve I had. It showed how busty I was, but still managed to make me look classy, in a sense. I wore the jewelry from that night. He offered to buy me a whole new set. I told him no, these, were perfectly fine. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, slipping my feet into a white chunky heel. The huge rock on my left hand, catching my attention. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Sesshomaru wouldn't tell me where he was taking me. It made me really anxious. I grabbed my purse, taking one last look at myself. I looked like a completely different person... like the old me, my old life, was just a bad dream.

"You look more beautiful every time I see you."

I turned around, seeing him leaning up against the door frame.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Come, it's time to go. Everyone is waiting."

"Who's everyone?"

"I told you it's a surprise. Either we go or," He came closer to me grabbing my hips. "We could stay here."

My eyes went wide when I caught onto what he meant. Which caused me blush harder, than I ever did before.

"N-no let's to." He laughed at me, as I dragged him along.

* * *

The car ride didn't take long, about forty minutes or so. The driver had stopped in front of a fancy looking restaurant. Again, I'd have to sell my soul just to afford the food here. Sesshomaru opened the door for me, taking hold of my hand. He pulled me into the restaurant, nodding to the man at the front desk. He took me up a flight of stairs. Upon reaching the top, I saw that the entire floor was clear except for a table in the middle, which held a few familiar faces. We walked over to the table, he pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you." He nodded, sitting beside me.

"Mother, Father."

"Son." They said in unison.

"I have called you here today to tell you that kagome will be my wife and my mate."

His father perked up. "Great news!"

"No! Sesshomaru-"

"I will stop you right there mother. I said she will be my wife and my mate. I wasn't asking for your permission. She is the only reason you are here. If it were up to me, I'd keep as far away from you as possible. Either you accept her, or walk away."

I could tell she was swallowing her pride right now. Despite her dislike for, she'd tolerate me no matter what. No mother wants to lose their child. Crossing her arms, she leaned back in her chair.

"Fine."

"Now that that's out of the way, when is the wedding?" Inu-Taisho asked.

"I've left the choice up to kagome." Sesshomaru said.

Now all eyes were on me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, their intense stares making me fidget.

"I don't want a wedding. Don't take this the wrong way, I just want it to be special. Going away with him is what I want."

"Ahh I see, privacy is what you want." Inu-tashio said winking at me. Which cause me to blush. "Well, we'd better get going Kim. They have a trip to plan."

Both his parents left, leaving just the two of us. He took my hand, kissing my ring.

"So," he began. "How do you feel about Paris?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Tonight Is The Night.

After the meeting with his parents, Sesshomaru immediately packed us up and had us flown to Paris in a matter of hours. He'd told me that he wanted everything to be perfect. He left me with a hostess named Ayame. He had told her to keep me busy. He was off somewhere doing whatever it is that Sesshomaru does. I didn't mind though, she had taken me to get my hair done. A had a great lunch. A manicure and a pedicure; and a German woman had just massaged every single knot, ache and pain I'd ever had away. Now, I was in my way back to our hotel room. Usually I would've felt uncomfortable walking around in a robe with nothing underneath and a pair of fuzzy flip flops; but not today, he wasn't lying when he said it would only get better from here.

I traipsed through the lobby, over to the elevators. I pressed the button, it arrived moments later. Stepping inside, I pressed the button for the 30th floor. I felt a strange feeling in my heart. It wasn't sadness or anything like that. I just... felt happy. It was the happiest I've ever felt. Everything was finally going great for me. The dinging of the elevator pulled me out of my thoughts. I pushed myself off the wall, turning left, walking to the end of the hall. I dug into the my pocket pulling out the key card. Looking up I saw a not attached to the door, with the words 'Welcome back Love' written on the front. I slid the key card into the lock, pushing the door open I stepped inside closing it behind me.

My mouth fell open at the sight. Candles flooded the living room, there was a trail of white rose petals laying on the floor. I followed them into the bedroom. A plain white strapless dress laid on the bed with a pair of white heels sitting next to it. A note next to it.

I picked the up the note, reading it aloud. "Put them on, and come to the front."

I kicked off the flip flops and stripped off the robe. I slipped into the dress, putting on the heels. I took the pins out of my hair, letting my curls drop. I stared at myself in the mirrors, Admiring how the dress fit me. I smiled so hard that my face hurt. I could feel my heart flutter in my chest. I couldn't wait to see what he had waiting for me.

* * *

I was waiting in front of the hotel, thankful that the weather was still warm enough that I didn't need a jacket. A throw over was all I needed. A sleek black two door car pulled up in front of me. The window rolled down, showing Sesshomaru sitting in the driver's seat. Dressed in a suit and tie. A smile plastered on his face.

"Waiting for someone?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I have a hot date tonight. U dint think he's coming though."

He chuckled. "You might as well come with me then." He said opening in the door.

"With pleasure." I said sliding into the passenger seat. "So, care to tell me where we're going?"

He only smiled.

I smiled. "I see another surprise."

* * *

After thirty minutes of driving or so, he pulled up next to a bridge. I instantly knew where we were, I opened the door. Rushing over to the gate of the bridge, I looked at all the locks hanging from the gate.

"Pont des Arts, is what they call it."

I turned to him smiling, he held out a lock to me. It was a white combination lock with todays date on it. I took it from him almost immediately looking for an open spot on the gate. When I finally found one I clipped it shut.

"You don't want to know the combination?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, because it's never coming off."

He cupped the sides of my face leaving a soft kiss on my lips. I turned away from him trying to hide my blush.

"S-so what's the date on the lock for?" I asked him.

"Today is the day we get married, kind of."

I spun around, to see him on him on one knee. He held out an envelope. I took it from him, a little confused.

"I know you're not a traditional kind of girl. You didn't want a big fancy wedding, with people a priest etc. So, I thought this was the next best thing."

I tore the envelope open, pulling out it's contents. I read the paper that was inside, my smile grew bigger and bigger.

"Give me a pen." He pulled one out of his pocket handing it to me. I signed my name on the dotted line, handing it over to him so he could do the same. He tucked it away into his pocket.

"I'll send it in first thing in the morning. So, how does it feel to be Mrs., Taisho?"

I slipped my arms around his neck. "I think that, you should take me back to the hotel... So we can make it more, official." I whispered.

He picked me up, growling in compliance. Before I knew it we were floating. I looked down and... It looked like we were sitting on a cloud.

"Sesshomaru the car!"

"It can wait."

* * *

We hadn't even reached the floor too floor; and he was already trying to strip me bare into the elevator. His large hands roamed my petite body. Unfortunately the elevator doors interrupted that. He threw me over his shoulder, carrying me to our hotel room. A clicking sound indicated that the door had opened. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he practically sprinted to the bedroom throwing me onto it. Taking his claw, he split my dress from top to bottom. Tossing it to the side, he raked his claws over my breasts. My back arched in response. He kissed my neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to my navel... between my thighs.

I could feel my juices beginning to pool between my legs. His claws spreading my lips. The sound of his tongue lapping my juices turned me on even more. My hips began to buck when he suckled my clit. His tongue dip in and out of my wet hot core. I was panting now, my hands found their way into his tresses. I gripped it with all my strength, as I could feel it coming.

"OH FUCK !"

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, as my body stiffened, waves of pleasure were sent through me. It was an electric tingling sensation. I had never felt something so amazing; however I knew it was far from over. As I laid sprawled out on the bed, barring my all to him. He stood up, removing his clothes, one... by one. Till there was nothing left. He looked beautiful. His long mane cascaded over his shoulders as he stroked his manhood.

My core became even more dripping wet with pleasure. He crawled into the bed, his large fame towering over me. His blood red eyes boring into mine. Grabbing a fist full my hair, he shoved his tongue into my mouth. Exploring every crevice of my mouth. He pulled away leaving me gasping for more.

"My Mate." He growled.

"Take me." I whispered.

I could feel him rubbing his shaft against me. Coating himself in my juices. I could feel him positioning himself at my core. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Preparing myself to take him... all of him. He pressed a claw to my lips.

"Relax. Let me take care of you."

One quick thrust and it was over. My hymen was broken, I had stretched to accommodate his size. Which instantly left me sore. He wasted no time pumping in and out if me, replacing the pain with pleasure. My breasts bounced up and down as he thrust into me. My moans filled the room. I gripped his arms, my nails digging into his skin. He flipped onto his back, leaving me on top him. My hips followed his motion, as if they had a mind if their own. He gripped my breasts, grunting as I tightened around him. A familiar sensation came over me as my body stiffened once more.

He didn't let it end there. He took hold of my hips, pumping into me from below. Sitting upward, he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel myself coming again. His grunts and groan's told me that he was almost at his climax too. Our hips rocked in sync until we climaxed together. His hot seed spraying inside of me. His fangs buried deep into my neck, his life force flowing into me as well. He licked my wounds clean, kissing me afterwards.

He laid flat on his back, staring up at me.

He smiled, barring his fangs. "We should make it official a few more times tonight." He said.

I laughed. "We definitely will." I said laying on his chest, with him still buried inside me.

"Mate." He said kissing the top of my head.

I smiled, feeling myself blushing. "Husband."

This man was perfect, and I wouldn't want him to change. He gave me everything I ever wanted and needed. Sure, all of the things he gave me were nice. But, the most important thing he gave me was the will to live. Without him I would've been six feet under. He was my knight in shining armor, my silver lining; because of him... I was one of the willing, and for that, I would forever be thankful.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the story guys 💜.**


End file.
